Valentines Day one-shot
by rasberrypumpkin27
Summary: Was once a one-shot but turned into a small little story. The last chapter will be posted soon.
1. Chapter 1

***In honor of Valentines Day… here is a quick one-shot of Naru and Mai.**

***Sorry for any Grammer mistakes and for oocness.**

It was seven' clock when Mai came through the door of SPR.

"Lin, did you forget…" Naru's voice trailed off as he walked out of his office to see his part-time assistant walking through the door of SPR.

"Oh, hi Naru. I didn't expect to see you out of your office. I just came to pick up my jacket that I left here earlier," Mai said as she made her way to her desk to pick up her black jacket.

"I was actually closing up for the day," Naru said as he took in her appearance. Her short hair was slightly curled and she was wearing a short white flower-printed skater skirt with a light pink long sleeved crop top that showed her stomach which, was paired with some black ballet flats. He unconsciously clenched his fists at seeing his Mai showing that much skin.

**Naru's POV**

_"You know, you can only call her yours if you were actually dating her" _Gene said.

"Gene, get out of my head," I growled at him.

"_But Noll, what if she meets someone at the party_ _and decides to give him a chance" _Gene whined.

"I don't care. She doesn't even like me she likes you" I said.

_"You are such an idiot Noll. Tell her how you feel or else I will encourage her stupid plan to get over you,"_ Gene said.

I just ignored my brother trying to block him at of my head. I didn't want to be reminded that the first girl I ever had feelings for, was in love with my dead brother.

_"She does not love me, you idiot scientist,"_ Gene hissed.

"Enough Gene! I don't want to talk about this any longer" I said as I put up my mental barriers, ending the mental conversation with Gene.

**Regular POV**

"Naru, are you okay?" Mai asked as she waved a hand in front of his face. This broke Naru's little reverie. He felt his face heat up a little seeing Mai so close to him, but he was able to hide his blush from her.

"I'm fine Mai, don't worry about me. Worry about yourself, I mean you are late for the party aren't you?" Naru asked nonchalantly . "But I guess you wouldn't really care about being late, seeing that you always come in late for work" Naru added. Mai blushed in embarrassment before retorting…

"Hey! I don't come late everyday, besides its pretty lame if you come really early to a party. I will happen to be perfectly on time, if you ask me" Mai huffed. "Anyways, I just came for my jacket. I would offer you to come to the party again, but I already know you answer so; I'm not even going to bother anymore" Mai said. She then bit her lip as if contemplating something.

Naru could not help but wince inwardly at her resigned tone. He knew she didn't have feelings for him, but at the thought of Mai not bothering with him anymore made him feel sad. He then noticed how Mai was biting her lip and could not help but want to kiss her lips. He wondered how they would taste like. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about his assistant's lips but he could not help it, they looked so inviting. He was so lost in his thoughts about her lips until he felt something, or rather someone hugging him. His daydream once again broken by Mai. It was a quick hug but he could feel a blush creeping up. He then noticed how Mai was blushing a deep shade of red as she pulled away from him.

"Happy, Valentines Day Naru" Mai said as she then proceeded to kiss Naru on the cheek. She then made haste for the exit and quickly slid out the door as Naru was left speechless…

***Happy Valentines day to all! **

***I would have made this longer and detailed but I'm too lazy, I blame work. If I get some good feedback, I might extend it to a another shot?**


	2. Chapter 2

***Thanks for the reviews! I was just going to leave it how it was but because of the review, favs and follows, I'll prolong it a bit more**

***Sorry, it is short once again. I blame homework and work.**

***I don't own anything, I think I forgot the disclaimer at the beginning, I don't remember.**

***Sorry for any grammar mistakes**

**Mai POV**

I quickly slid out the door and closed the door behind me. I stayed there for a moment trying to make sense of what I just did. I. Just. Kissed. Naru. Okay, it was just a kiss on the cheek but still. Why did I do that? As soon as I hugged him, I had the sudden urge to kiss him, but I thought I could control myself. I guess I got too wrapped up on the moment. It seems like my plan to get over him will be harder that I thought. I slipped on my jacket as I made my way out of the building to attend the party Yasu invited me to.

**Naru POV**

I touched my cheek, still feeling dazed from the kiss Mai just gave me. I don't know how long I stood there, but I guess it must have been a good couple of minutes because I heard Gene say something about Mai and me.

_"Maybe now you will stop being such an idiot and convince Mai to not give up on you" Gene said._

"What?" Naru asked

_"I said, maybe now you understand that she loves you and can finally tell her that you feel the same way."_

"It was just a kiss on the cheek, it doesn't mean anything," I said somewhat dejectedly, wishing she really did love me.

_"Oh, come on Naru! Everyone knows that she loves you. You really are going to lose her if keep lying to yourself. Please Naru, go talk to her. I know she told me to keep it a secret but…I can't keep this to myself any longer. She told me that she was thinking about quitting because she said she doesn't know if she can move on from you if she keeps working for you. She hasn't said if she really is going to quit but she really is considering it. She is working so hard to get over you and it pains me because you love her too. You two are just too damn stubborn. If I were alive, I would make sure to lock you guys up somewhere without food or water until you guys would admit that you guys love each other."_

"If you were alive Gene, I don't we would be having this conversation" I grimaced.

"You idiot! Do you want her to quit? Do you want her to date someone else" I clenched my fists at Gene's words. I could not handle seeing Mai with someone else. It always infuriated me, seeing many of our client's sons trying to shamelessly flirt with my Mai, I mean Mai.

_"Like I said before, you can only call her yours if you started dating her."_

"Shut up Gene!"

_"Look Naru, I don't mean to bring up these scenarios, knowing that it hurts you. But I just keep hoping that you open your eyes and realize that at any given moment, Mai can just disappear from your life. Mai is too special to be single for the rest of her life. If not you, there is always someone else that could come in her life and sweep her away." _His words left me with a pain in my chest. Gene was ripped from my life way too soon, my only family, my best friend, my brother. I let Mai enter my life and I don't tend to let people in. I don't know if I could stand to lose another person in my life, so I made my resolve. I would tell Mai my feelings.

_"Finally!"_

"Gene…" I warned.

_"Hey! I am just helping you out. Anyways, If I were you, I better would start heading to that party."_

"Who said I was going to the party?" I questioned, raising a brow.

_"I thought you were going to tell her how you felt?"_

" I am, just not today. "

_" You have got to be kidding me Naru! It is Valentines Day, what better day to tell her that you love her. Besides, who knows if she might end up meeting someone at the party?" _At Gene's last statement, I stiffened. He then broke the connection. I then heard my cellphone go off and I reached inside my pocket to answer it, it was Yasu.

"Hey big boss," Yasu said through the background noise that was the party.

"What do you want Yasu?" I said

"Are you coming over?" he asked.

"No," I responded.

"Big boss, I think you should come, it seems you have several competitors here. I don't know how much longer I can fend them off " Yasu said as he hung up. I snapped my phone shut. I went to grab my jacket in a hurry to go the party to see these so-called competitors.

*Sorry it was all dialogue pretty much and hardly any Mai, but I like Naru getting yelled at by Gene. Got to love a jealous Naru! :D Am I the only one? Anyways, review?


	3. Chapter 3

***Don't own anything…**

***Sorry for any grammar mistakes**

***Thanks for the reviews and follows.**

*****Gally619- yes there will be a confession, in the next shot I hope.**

**Mai POV**

"Thanks for coming with me Yasu," I said as we made our way to my friend Ayumi's apartment.

_Flashback_

I met Ayumi in a psychology class this semester. I just started college this year and contrary to what Naru says I do have brain cells left. I have enough to be double majoring in parapsychology and psychology. Anyways, I met Ayumi on the first day of class when she helped sneak me into class because I was a little late. If Naru knew about this, he would never let me live it down, though it was his fault because we came home late from a case the day before. She sat in the back and noticed my predicament and so she distracted the professor long enough for me to sneak in without getting caught. I thanked her and ever since then we became real good friends.

_End Flashback_

A month ago she invited me to her apartment for a Valentines' Day party that her boyfriend and her were hosting. She told me to come so she could set me up with one of her friends since I told her about Naru. I told her about my unrequited love for the past three years and she encouraged me to tell Naru my feelings for him once last time. If he didn't feel the same way, then I should ask for a proper rejection so that I could finally move on. I told her I couldn't tell him. So, then she suggested that I try to meet other people and maybe quit working for him temporarily because seeing him everyday would not help me get over him. I wasn't so sure about quitting SPR because they were my family, but I decided to give it a shot at dating.

"Earth to Mai? Are you listening to me" Yasu asked.

"Eh?"

" I asked what took you so long? I mean you only went there to get you jacket, unless…" Yasu trailed off. I blushed as I recalled giving Naru a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Did you kiss the boss Mai? Yasu questioned, a grin spreading across his features. I blushed even more, if it was possible. "Oh Mai, you…." Yasu was going to continue teasing me until he saw how my blush soon disappeared and look of dejection appeared. "I'm sorry Mai, I was just teasing." He said as he linked his arm with mine.

"It's okay Yasu, don't worry about it," I said as tried to give him a cheerful smile but he just frowned at my attempt at a fake smile.

"Tell me what happened." I was really lucky to have Yasu. When Naru and Lin left, I kept in contact with everyone, but not as much as I did then with Yasu. He became my closest friend and helped me the most with Naru's departure and rejection. I came to live with him because I couldn't find a job for quite some time until I started college. Monk, Ayako, and even Masako told me that I could live with them, John would have offered if he had somewhere where he stayed permanently. I was really touched at their offers but I decided to stay with Yasu because though he was older then me, we were still in the same field of study and college, making everything much easier. I still live with him because we just got accustomed living with each other and we both didn't see for my need to move. Yasu also suggested me to tell Naru my feelings because he swore that he loved me, but when I refused and told him my plan to move on, he accepted my decision. So he was coming to the party to help me incase anything went wrong because he said I am a magnet for trouble.

"You see, I asked him to come to the party when I first got invited like you said and he rejected the invitation. I saw him in the office and I asked him once again and he once again said no as I went to get my jacket. Next thing I know, I'm trying to get his attention and then I go and hug him. And if it weren't enough, I go and kiss him on the cheek" I explain.

"Did you see his reaction? He asked.

"No, I got out as quickly to save myself from further embarrassment."

"Are you sure you want to move on from Naru?

"Not really, but I don't think I can handle this unrequited love forever."

"I don't think its unrequited but I wont pressure you on this anymore."

"Thanks Yasu" I said, finally noticing that we made it to Ayumi's apartment. We used the stairs to get to her apartment on the second floor. I knocked a couple of times before the door finally opened, revealing Kenta, Ayumi's boyfriend. He greeted us as he pulled back the door to let us enter. We entered the apartment as I scanned the room looking for Ayumi. It was really hard because there were people doing karaoke, while some couples swayed to the music, and others just stood talking amongst others. Sensing who I was looking for, Kenta told me to wait where I was while he went go find Ayumi. He came back a few minutes later hand in hand with Ayumi. As soon as she spotted me, she dropped his hand to engulf me in a hug.

"I am so glad you came Mai! I was starting to believe that you weren't going to come after all. Though I was hoping that you didn't either," she said. At her last remark, Kenta, Yasu and I gave her a questioning look. "Oh don't get me wrong, I wanted you to come, but I was hoping that either that super dense Naru came with you or that you decided not to come because he finally got the nerve to ask you out."

"Like that would ever happened" I chimed in.

"Don't' be like that Mai, if he cant really see how great you are, then he really is stupid, no matter how intelligent you say he is" Ayumi said. I smiled at her attempt to cheer me up.

"Hey, I've got a friend that you should meet. I think you two would hit it off," Kenta said.

"Sure, I would like to meet him, I'll be over in the living room, standing near the couches," I said as I made my way to the living room. Yasu wanted to accompany me, but I told him that he should go meet someone as well. It took a bit of convincing, until he finally left me, but he said he would come up and check on me in a bit. I agreed and was just standing in a corner by the couches watching a couple sing on the karaoke machine. I soon felt a tap on my shoulder and I tore my gaze around from the couple singing to find a tall lean blue-eyed brunette.

"Are you Mai?" The tall spiked-haired brunette asked, flashing a charming smile, to which I could not help but blush.

"Yes, I am" I said as I also gave him a smile in return, trying to hide my blush but failing miserably.

"Nice to meet you Mai, I am Ren," he said. He was really sweet and it turned out that he was a junior and he was majoring in business. We talked about for an hour or so until he offered to get me a drink. I watched him leave and then I caught Yasu's attention. He silently asked me if I was doing okay. I gave him a sweet smile, conveying to him that I was having a good time talking to Ren. He gave a smile, though it didn't quite reach his eyes, which made me wonder what was wrong. As I waited for Ren to come back, two other guys came towards me. Both were good looking as well. One was the same size as me and had light brown wavy hair and had hazel eyes. The other guy was taller and had a more muscular frame with black hair and brown eyes. When they reached me, they each reached for one of my hands and kissed them. They introduced themselves as Ken and Roy respectively. I blushed a deep shade of red when they kissed my hands as I slowly pulled away my hands. Ren finally appeared with water bottles in his hands and started to hand me one when his black-haired friend spoke up.

"We have been looking for you for the longest time man" Roy said.

"Sure you have," Ren said as he rolled his eyes. "That is why you are trying to hit on the girl I was talking to," Ren said.

"We were, until we saw this pretty girl all by herself and we thought that she was too pretty to be all alone," The wavy-haired Ken said. At his comment, I blushed once again but backed a bit away from them. Ren noticed this and told his friends to not scary me. The boys then apologized for scaring me, but still didn't leave.

**Yasu POV**

I was having fun at the party, but didn't really feel at ease knowing that Mai was trying to move on. I was torn between helping her move on and telling her to confess to Naru again, though I doubt she would put herself through that again. I really wanted to knock some sense into both of them but they both are so stubborn. I tried to keep my eye on Mai to make sure she was all right, knowing how much of a trouble magnet she is. It seemed everything was going fine, maybe way too fine when she gave me a really cheerful smile conveying to me that she was having a lot of fun with the guy she met. I wasn't that worried at first but the next time I glanced at Mai, I saw that she was talking to three guys…like I said a trouble magnet. I really wanted Mai to be happy but I also wanted Naru to be happy as well. No matter how cold he may seem, he was a good caring person, though he showed it rarely and mostly only to Mai. I decided to take a risk and called Naru, saying that he had several competitors but then quickly hung up. I didn't really know what to expect. Not even a minute later, he texted me asking for the address of the party, to which I quickly gave him. I don't know how long I was lost in thought of whether he would come or not, but then I see Ayumi open the door and there was my answer...dressed all in black. It was Naru.

***Sorry, that Naru only appeared at the end but I wanted to set up the party and explore Mai's feelings a bit...**

***...Until the next one...Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

***Sorry for the last cliffhanger...**

***I don't own anything and that includes the song.**

**Mai POV**

"I bet you have a lovely voice," Ken said.

"Just one song Taniyama-san," Roy pleaded

"Leave her alone, you guys. If she doesn't want to do karaoke, then let her be," Ren interjected as he came closer to me and cautiously put his arms around my shoulders. I tried to act like his arm around me was nothing, even though I felt a bit uncomfortable.

"Please, just call me Mai. And not right now, maybe later but I can't promise anything. Though, I do warn you guys that I don't really sing that well I said.

"Nonsense Mai, I think you are being modest," Ren said. I blushed at his complement and his sweet smile.

**Naru POV**

As soon as Yasu texted me the address of the party, I quickly got into my car and drove away. Normally, Lin would drive me around but he left early since he had plans with Madoka. I guess I must have sped because I got there in less than ten minutes. I swiftly got out of the car and made my way to the second floor. By the time I reached the door and finished knocking, I felt a little…I couldn't exactly explain the feeling.

_"I would say that you are feeling nervous little brother," _Gene teased.

"Me? Nervous?" I scoffed as I continued waiting for someone to open the door.

_"Yes Naru, you are nervous though I know you will never admit it. Anyways, good luck and try not to mess things up like you always do."_

I was going to reply to Gene's last comment but he cut off the connection as the door finally opened. It revealed a tall girl with straight black hair and dark brown eyes. She eyed me curiously, taking in my appearance before she opened the door wide enough for me to enter. I stepped in, immediately trying to find Mai or Yasu.

"So, I guess you decided to come after all, I see," the tall girl with black hair said. I just raised an eyebrow at her statement. "Guess you really are a guy of few words," she replied. I still didn't respond. "Geez, you could at least say hello or ask where Mai is." My mask of disinterest fell slightly at the mention of Mai and she chuckled as I quickly fixed my mistake. "For your information, I am Ayumi, Mai's friend and this is my apartment and party. Just to let you know, you might find her in the living room. You better not break her heart Naru or else," she threatened, leaving me by the door. I stood there briefly, shocked at her words before heading my way to the living room. It was a little tough moving through the small apartment crowded by several college students but I managed to get at the edge of the living room, trying to find Mai. I then felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around, hoping it was Mai but it was some girl.

"Did you come here alone or did you come with someone," she asked.

"I am afraid he is taken my dear," someone said behind me, though I could easily tell that it was Yasu. I just pinched the bridge of my nose, continuing to scan the room for Mai.

"Don't tell me you are…" she said trying to get my attention.

"Unfortunately he isn't," Yasu sighed dramatically.

"Well, since he is not interested in men and no one is with him…I am assuming he is single. So, do you want to dance or get a drink?" she asked me. I ignored her, continuing to search for my short brunette assistant. I stiffened when I gazed across the corner of the living room. There she was, surrounded by three guys laughing at whatever some guy had just said. Though that was not the reason why I started glaring away like there was no tomorrow. Some tall spiked-haired brunette man had his arm around her shoulders, how I wanted to burn his arm right there and then. It pained me seeing how carefree she looked with some other guy. He knew nothing about her and there he was touching her like they were going out. I am glad I have a lot of self control because if I didn't, I just don't know what would happen to his arm. I was surprised that only the three guys had approached her, seeing how cute Mai looked in her long sleeved crop top and skirt. I just wanted to take off my jacket and cover her up, but then again she did really look cute in her outfit.

_"Did you just admit that Mai is cute?"_ Gene questioned. _" I think the world is coming to an end."_

"Gene, leave me alone!"

_"Fine, but can you at least punch the guys for me?"_

"Gene!" Gene once again cut the link and left me. As much as I wanted to punch them, I knew Mai would just scold me for it later. Though I had to admit, it was rather amusing to see her scold at me because at the end she would babble some nonsense and blush a lovely shade of red. The entire time I was talking to Gene and sorting out my thoughts, I was glaring at the guy's arm. I finally lifted my eyes away from the arm and came to stare at a pair of curious deep brown eyes. I knew it was now or never and so I made my way towards her, rejoicing in the fact that she started blushing. I left behind a smirking Yasu and a fuming girl.

**Mai POV**

I never expected Naru to show up and so when I finally stopped laughing at what Roy said, I saw Naru a couple feet away glaring at something. Not only was I confused as to what he was doing here but also to what he was glaring at. I then made eye contact with his deep blue eyes. Oh how I wanted to break eye contact because I was sure I was blushing like crazy. I finally noticed that he started making his way towards me and I could not help but panic.

"Mai," he said as he finally reached me.

"Naru," I replied. Then out of nowhere a short black-haired girl came and grabbed Naru's arm. I know I needed to move on from Naru but seeing the girl grab him made forget about all that because all I could see was green.

"Is she your girlfriend?" the black-haired girl questioned, pointing at me. All of sudden everyone's eyes were on me, expecting my answer. Naru was about to reply when I quickly interjected.

"O-of cour-se n-not, " I replied. The girl, Ren, Ken and Roy all sighed in relief whereas Naru frowned, which confused me.

"Great! Then you should come dance with me," she said as she tried to pull Naru away. Naru just stood his ground, refusing to leave. "Come on, you will have fun with me," she said while I frowned.

"Come on, why don't you go dance with her, don't be so rude" Ken said.

"Yeah, don't be rude," Roy also said.

"I need to talk to Mai" Naru responded, glaring at the guys near me.

"Do you mind if you wait a bit? Mai finally agreed to sing a song and I don't want her to go back on her word" Ren explained.

"Hey! I wouldn't go back on my word," I pouted. The guys chuckled at my expression while Naru continued glaring them.

"Fine, but then I get to talk to her in private," Naru said. I found it really weird that Naru compromised, he hardly does it at the office, and so I wondered why he would do it with strangers. Ren finally released my shoulders and I saw Naru visibly relax at this, though I don't know why. I then made my way to the karaoke machine, passing by the girl infatuated with Naru who was glaring daggers at me. I got to the machine and chose the song Distance by Christina Perri because I guess you could consider it my moving-on-from-Naru song. I was so nervous when I picked up the microphone and I think everyone could tell because my hands were shaking a lot. However, I think the shaking stopped when I started singing.

**Naru**

I couldn't pass up an opportunity to hear how Mai would sound singing and so I compromised with that idiot. I made my way to the center of the living room to get a better view of Mai, but I didn't go alone because the girl clung to my arm and no matter how much glaring, she would not let go. Yasu came to meet me as well as Mai's friend and I am assuming her boyfriend. Mai grabbed the microphone and attempted to hide her shaking hands, but failed miserably. The background music then started playing.

"Distance" (Christina Perri)

Then Mai stared singing, her angelic voice silencing everyone.

The sun is filling up the room

And I can hear you dreaming

Do you feel the way I do right now?

I wish we would just give up

Cause the best part is falling

Call it anything but love

I had no idea that Mai could sing.

And I will make sure to keep my distance

Say, "I love you," when you're not listening

And how long can we keep this up, up, up?

It seemed the song was really special to her because she closed her eyes and by the tone of her voice, you could practically feel her emotions.

Please don't stand so close to me

I'm having trouble breathing

I'm afraid of what you'll see right now

I give you everything I am

All my broken heart beats

Until I know you'll understand

Mai never ceases to surprise me.

And I will make sure to keep my distance

Say, "I love you," when you're not listening

And how long can we keep this up, up, up?

How I wanted to go up and just tell her how I feel already, but I had to wait.

And I keep waiting

For you to take me

You keep waiting

To save what we have

If people didn't love Mai already, just hearing her sing, I am sure it would make them love her.

So I'll make sure to keep my distance

Say, "I love you," when you're not listening

And how long can we keep this up, up, up?

Make sure to keep my distance

Say, "I love you," when you're not listening

How long 'til we call this love, love, love?

Mai finally opened her eyes and searched for my own, her brown eyes piercing my blue ones. I broke out of the trance when I realized that Mai was rushing out of the apartment. I tried to go after her, but the girl was still clinging onto me. I tried to get her off me but she would not budge. Thankfully, Mai's friend pulled her off me and told me to go after her. As soon as the girl's arms came off me, I took off running to search for Mai, vaguely hearing good lucks from Yasu and Mai's friend.

***Don't hate me for the cliffhanger ****L****. I will do my best to do post the confession later today…I was planning on doing the confession in this chapter but I just didn't want to rush the party a lot because I think it was short enough as it was so, please forgive me? **

*** That damn clingy girl am I right? Review? **


	5. Chapter 5

***Thank-you to all those who read, favorited, followed and reviewed (especially the continuous reviewers).**

***Sorry for the cliffhangers and sorry for any grammar mistakes**

***This is the last chapter so here it goes…**

**Mai POV**

I quickly made my way out of the apartment, after finishing the song. There was no way I was going to stay back there and face Naru after that song. I sighed, noticing that I made it to the parking lot. I guess I didn't really think this through because I came with Yasu. I took out my phone getting ready to call Yasu to tell him that I was heading home but a hand appeared out of nowhere and grabbed my hand.

"Mai," I heard behind me and turned around to see Naru.

"Na…ru," I called out. I noticed he still hadn't let go of my hand and so I started blushing. "Um, I was just heading home so I'll see you at work tomorrow," I said, trying to get my hand back from him, so I could leave. However, he refused to let me go, which really confused me.

"Fine, I'll drop you off."

"It's okay Naru, I can just take a cab or walk you know."

"I wasn't asking," he said as he dragged me towards his car.

"Geez Naru," I sighed as I got inside his car. He started driving and it was really awkward because he didn't say anything, not even when I asked him what he wanted to talk about. I kept playing with the bottom of my skirt until I realized that the car had stopped moving.

**Naru POV**

I stopped the engine, trying to finally tell Mai my feelings for her. The entire ride was filled with silence because I couldn't tell Mai and I couldn't answer Mai's question.

"Um, Naru… what are we doing here?"

I turned around at the sound of her voice. "This is where you live Mai. Have you really lost that many brain cells that you don't remember where you live?" I teased.

She pouted but nevertheless still answered, "I actually have stopped living here for a while now." I was shocked but I tried to not let it show. She continued, " I actually have been living with Yasu for a while now. So, if you can drop me off there please?"

I nodded, silently seething in anger at the news, driving towards their apartment. Why was she living with him? I knew I was being unnecessarily jealous because Yasu was always trying to convince me to ask out Mai. Still, that didn't change the fact that he was still another guy. I didn't realize I was clenching the wheel really hard until I felt Mai's hand over my hands. At her touch, my hands relaxed and I quickly gave her a small smile. She blushed as she slowly took her hand away but gave me a sweet smile as she did so. I could feel my cheeks turn slightly pink.

**Mai POV**

We finally made it to the correct apartment this time. I don't know why, but it seemed to me that it bothered Naru that I was living with Yasu. I didn't say anything about it though.

He stopped the engine and turned to face me, "Since when did you start living with him? Why? And why didn't you bother on mentioning it?" I was confused on why he would be asking me this but I just took it as concern for an employee.

"Well you see…when you and Lin left, nobody was hiring and so I couldn't afford rent anymore. I told Yasu about my situation and he told me to move in with him until I could be on my feet again. I didn't want to bother him, but he said I wasn't going to," I said. "And in regards to mentioning it, I didn't really think it was a big deal, besides Lin already found out because he would sometimes drop me off."

"Matsuzaki-san or Hara-san didn't offer you to stay with them?"

"They did but I thought it would be better to stay with Yasu because we are attending the same school and studying the same things."

"Well, know that you have a stable job again, aren't you considering moving out?"

"I already talked about it with Yasu and we don't really see any need for me to move out since now I am paying rent." Naru just nodded but he didn't seem to like my answer. "Anyways, thanks for the ride," I said as I opened the door getting out of the car and closing it behind me.

"Mai wait." I hear Naru say as he closes his door and makes his way towards me.

"Yes?" He grabs my hand and steps closer to me. He then leans down and places a kiss on my cheek, before whispering Happy Valentine's Day. I gaze up at him, looking into his deep sapphire eyes that swirled with emotions. I reached up to cup his cheek, not really in control of myself, it was as if my hand had a mind of its own. He leaned further into my hand as I began to step closer to him so that our foreheads touched. I really wanted to kiss him, but I was too scared do so.

**Naru POV**

I retreated my forehead from hers and lifted Mai's chin slightly before I pressed my lips against hers. She tasted like vanilla and raspberries, which must have been her chap stick. However, I didn't mind, in fact I think I was becoming addicted to these flavors that were Mai's lips. She immediately responds to the kiss, wrapping her arms around my neck while I wrapped my arms around her waist. I couldn't help myself as my hands started trailing her exposed skin left by her crop top. Suddenly she pulls away from me panting slightly while I frowned, trying to catch my breath as well. She gives me a smile, reassuring me that she liked it and I could not help but let out a small smile.

"Does this mean that you like me too Naru?" she smiles nervously, her eyes holding a slight twinkle.

"No." I respond. Her smile then shatters at my words, but I quickly take hold of her hand and continue, " I love you, Mai." At hearing me say that I love her, she smiles that beautiful smile that makes anything beautiful look pale compared to her smile. She hugs me and whispers that she loves me to.

"It was always you, just to let you know," she smiles pulling back slightly. Instead of answering her, I pull her back in for another kiss. We once again lose ourselves in the kiss. She once again wraps her arms around me as I do with her. She shivers once again when my thumbs start tracing circles on her exposed skin. I then feel her fingers trail behind the back of my neck, making me shiver and making her smile into the kiss at the reaction she got from me. We pull back again for air when my phone starts vibrating. I pull it out to see Lin Calling me and I text him that I'll be home soon, but he still continues calling until I finally answer.

"What do you want Lin, I told you I'll be home soon."

"Where are you Naru? You are supposed to tell me when you go out" He sighed exasperatedly.

"Well I went out, happy?"

"Naru…" Lin warned.

"I went out to see Mai, there, happy now?" I said.

"You went out to see Mai? For what?" he asked. "Oh my! Did he finally confess?" squealed Madoka on the other end. I just pinched the bridge of my nose at their questioning.

"Look, I'll be home soon okay," I said as I hung up, turning my attention once again to Mai.

"So does this mean we are official?" She questioned

"Yes," I replied as we started to go towards her apartment to send her off. We finally reached her apartment. She unlocks her door but before going in, she gives me a slight peck on the lips. She just giggled at my expression, clearly conveying that I wanted more. I then grabbed her waist with one arm and pulled her to me, my lips covering hers completely. I licked her bottom lip to let me enter, to which she gasps and I take the opportunity to slide in my tongue. She then tries to battle me for dominance and I'm surprised that she doesn't give in quickly, making the kiss more heated. I don't know how much longer we would have continued if Yasu hadn't interrupted us.

"I suggest that you guys get a room," Yasu chirped as he fixed his glasses. We broke apart at his voice, Mai blushing profusely while my cheeks were slightly tinted pink.

"Um…I can explain" Mai started but Yasu cut her off.

"No need to explain Mai, I see that you guys have come to a an understanding after all. I'll just slip in and let you guys continue if you want," Yasu winked as he went past us and entered the apartment.

"Well, I should get going because if I stay any longer, Lin will only freak out more. I expect you to come early to work tomorrow Mai," I said.

"Hai" she responded with fake annoyance but her eyes clearly said otherwise.

Before leaving her I leaned towards her so I could whisper, "Happy Valentine's day. And just to let you know, I am not ever planning on letting you go, I hope you realize that I don't like to share what is mine, Mai" I then kissed her once again, leaving her breathless, before making my way back to the car, a genuine smile on my face.

_"Now you can call her yours, you idiot scientist."_

***Honestly, I don't know how I feel about the confession/ending but I had to finish it because I have been neglecting school work this whole weekend…and i didn't want to update until who knows when.**

***Was it bad that they sort of just started making out lol?**

***Once again, thanks for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing! I really liked writing this small story. I might actually do a story from here. If I do, I'll post it when school has calmed down a bit because unfortunately school and work comes first. **

**~Thanks again ****J**


End file.
